bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Финдор Калиас
, профиль персонажа №91 | Пол = Мужской | Рост = 180 см | Вес = 67 кг | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Бывшая должность = Фрассьон Бараггана Луизенбарна Арранкар №24 | Бывшая команда = Нумеросы | Бывшие партнёры = Барагган Луизенбарн, Чхвенен По, Абирама Реддер, Джио Вега, Шарлотт Кулхорн, Нирге Пардук | База = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Пинса Агуда | Дебют в манге = Глава 318 (том 37) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 203 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | Японский голос = Такаши Кондо | Английский голос = Тревис Виллингем }} |Финдо:ру Кяриасу|r=Findōru Kyariasu}} — двадцать четвёртый арранкар в армии Сосуке Айзена и один из шести фрассьонов Бараггана Луизенбарна. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Финдор с целой маской Стройный молодой мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами и светло-фиолетовыми отметинами вокруг серых глаз. Остатки его маски пустого состоят из гладкого шлема с отверстиями для глаз, закрывающего верхнюю часть лица, и нижней челюсти с длинными зубами на подбородке. На запястьях у него браслеты с выступающими вперёд штыками. Дыру пустого не видно. Одевается в униформу арранкара с буфами на плечах и высокими сапогами до колен, в которые заправлены хакама. Характер Раздел не написан. '' Силы и способности 'Афинар: Его маска пустого выступает в качестве своего рода ингибитором его сил (аналогично повязке Кенпачи Зараки на глаз), и откалывая от своей маски осколки, он может увеличивать свою силу. В целом, его уровень равен уровню пятого офицера синигами, и когда все, что остается, это секция над его правым глазом, он так же силен, как Лейтенант готэя 13. Когда 90% маски исчезло (небольшой участок под правым глазом), в ресуррексионе он предположительно так же силен, как капитан. На «уровне лейтенанта» он был в состоянии легко подавить Сюхея Хисаги (в то время как тот воздержался от освобождения своего меча). '''Сильбидо: Финдор способен призвать пустых своим свистом, что и сделал, когда ему приказали уничтожить четыре стоба, которые удерживали настоящую Каракуру в Обществе душ. thumb|right|190px|Серо Финдора. Серо: Направляя свой меч на противника и концентрируя свою духовную силу на кончике меча, он может стрелять серо цвета индиго. thumb|190px|right|Findorr fires numerous [[Bala from his Zanpakutō.]] Бала: Выстрел уплотнённой духовной энергии. Размахивая мечом, Финдор может стрелять шквалом из Бал цвета индиго. Эксперт сонидо: Будучи Арранкаром, Финдор владеет Сонидо. На «уровне лейтенанта» его скорость почти позволяет ему застать лейтенанта Хисаги врасплох во время их боя. Эксперт владения мечом: Финдор очень хорошо владеет мечом. Финдор также исключителен в использовании акробатических трюков в сочетании с его мечом и обладает высоким техническим навыком фехтования во время боя, казалось бы, не беспокоясь даже в бою с другим экспертом-фехтовальщиком. Он был способен не только противостоять Шухею Хисаги в искусстве фехтования, но и сокрушить лейтенанта своей свирепостью и силой. Большая физическая сила: Несмотря на его обманчиво хлипкий внешний вид, Финдор силён. Это проявилось в его способности на «уровне лейтенанта» поймать атаку Хисаги одной рукой и затем швырнуть его на огромное расстояние. Иерро: Как и все арранкары, Финдор обладает стальной кожей, что позволяет ему остановить клинок Хисаги голой рукой. Высокая духовная сила: Финдор является одним из фрассьонов Бараггана Луизенбарна, и его духовная сила позволяет ему сражаться наравне с лейтенантом Готея 13. &325 Его духовная сила цвета Индиго. Духовный меч |пинсагу:да|исп = «pinza aguda» — «''острая клешня''»|яп = «''разрезающий течение крабовый меч''»}}: В запечатанной форме напоминает стандартного размера катану с розовой рукояткой и гардой как у испанской шпаги или рапиры. *'Ресуррексион': Команда высвобождения — . Финдор произносит команду высвобождения, высвобождая огромное извержение духовной энергии в виде фиолетового пламени. Когда он превращается, его руки превращаются в клешни; при этом правая клешня сильно больше левой, как у краба. Правая сторона его тела покрыта хитиновым панцирем. At the other end of the tip of the claw, it there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder which stretches like rubber, allowing him to lift the claw. ''Раздел не дописан. '' Появление в других проектах Финдор появляется в видеоигре Bleach: Soul Carnival 2. Он может быть разблокирован как вспомогательный персонаж, если найти его и Хисаги в фальшивой Каракуре, но их битва в игре не показана. За Финдора в ресуррексионе можно поиграть в Bleach: Brave Souls. Цензура * В манге, когда Сюхей ранит его в первый раз, у него остаётся порез на левой щеке. В аниме Финдор убегает при помощи сонидо, но меч отрезает ему прядь волос. Интересные факты ''Раздел не написан. '' Цитаты | }} |Жизнь — это череда испытаний. И выживают лишь те, кто сможет найти правильный выход!}} | }} Ссылки Навигация de:Findor Carias en:Findorr Calius es:Findorr Calius pl:Findorr Calius fr:Findorr Calius id:Findorr Calius Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Фрассьоны Категория:Нумеросы Категория:Эксперты сонидо Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Умершие